Trcik and Treat
by N0rthCanadia
Summary: Poor Artie. Has to go through another year of Halloween. Though the north American twins don't mind. -sorry for a crappy summary "


[Authors Note] _**Ah well here it is... My FIRST fanfic! Please don't be too hard on me T^T**_

* * *

_**um.. this was inspired by one of my favorite songs by Rin & Len Kagamine(from the Vocaloids). It's called "Trick and Treat", as i was listening to this I was thinking. Hey. What Hetalia duo would suite this? And obviously the North American twins came to mind. And then the plot bunny came to visit my poor sleep deprived brain! I hope you enjoy ^^**_

It was Halloween, and Arthur loathed it. Don't get me wrong. Arthur loved anything to do with the supernatural. But ever since a few years ago when people started disappearing and his boys discoverd THEM. He started hating the holiday.

"I wonder.. Who will go missing this time." he says aimlessly as he looks outside of the window to the front lawn, a setting sun and a few aimless trick-or-treaters. Then he heard it. The pitter patter of feet running down the stairs. He tenses as the noise stops right out side of the doorway to the den.

"Father, Arthur.." two voices say at once. Arthur shivers a bit, overseeing the sweetness in the voices, knowing their true potential.

"Yes?" he breathes out. Not trusting himself to be any louder. He sees the reflections of the two creatures behind him and he tenses even more. One grins a Cheshire cat grin after making eye contact with Arthur through the window.

"We'll be going out." it says. Its once deep sapphire eyes turned to a golden orange. Gleaming back at him with malice. Arthur only nods before taking a better look at the first creature. The usually masculine figure was dressed in a black dress, with dark red and black sleeves. The skirt being a midnight black and decked out with a white petticoat. Around its neck was a pure white bow, and a little black top hat sitting on top of its head. It's shoes being plain Mary Janes with a slight heel. It grins again at him.

"Come along Mattie~" it sings taking a hold of the others hand. The other just nods, it's once free golden locks bound in a tight ponytail at the back of its head. The petite figure was dressed in a dark red and black pinned dress shirt and matching shorts that reached its knees. His black vest visable under the black shawl like its twin. It's boots stopped right below his knees, also sporting a slight heel. It's white neck scarf standing out against the unusualy dark outfit.

"H-have a good time!" Arthur quickly stutters out as he hears the front door opening. Not daring to look away from the retreating images. The once magentaish eyes look at him and gives him an unusual smile.

"Oh. We will." it says as it was began to be pulled by the other creature.

"Come Mattie~ it's time for us to 'Trick and Treat'!" the once 'American Dream' says as it closes the door. Arthur watches as they disappeared down the street, the moon rising before them. Yes. This is why he loathes all 'hallows eve. For it is the night that his children sees not only what he can see. But BE what he'd wish they'd not be.

His Alfred and Mathew. His lambs, he tried so hard to protect. Have now become the beasts he's always feared.  
-

[AN] _**Wah! Dx I'm sorry for putting Alfred into a dress! *hides behind Arthurs chair* but you have to say it makes sense! Since Rin is so tomboyish and is the oldest of those two (so says their "wonderland" song.) and Alfred is also the oldest! (because I said so) it just made sense to dress him in Rins costume ^^" please don't eat me! D'x I'm too Canadian to die! *wails***_

_***clears throat***_

_**Ahem. Now then. sorry for any spelling mistakes. I haven't obtained a Betareader yet so bear with me. ^^"  
**_

_**Now that, that's done. R&R?**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot! If people ask nicely i may or may not post character sketches/drawings of the two in their costumes! (just as an after thought )**_

_**any ways sorry for rambling!**_

_**I hope you all have a Happy Halloween~!**_


End file.
